


Aqualad: Warrior of Love

by Saberlord_Oboeshoes



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), aqualad - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberlord_Oboeshoes/pseuds/Saberlord_Oboeshoes
Summary: My alternate take on the origins of Garth/Aqualad





	Aqualad: Warrior of Love

My name is Garth, and I am an Atlantean of the city of Xebel.  Also, I am an orphan.  I’ve never known my real parents, who dropped me off at an orphanage, where my life was honestly pretty good.  I was well fed, in good shape, had many orphan friends, and treated well by the priests who oversaw us. 

We orphans were taught to make an honest living by having those in the upper classes pay to have us come to their houses and clean and cook for them.  If we made a good impression, we might even by adopted by them, and if we never were, we’d have the proper skills to make a decent living as a house servant.  Once I hit age 13, it was clear that I was meant for the latter route.

But then I got some great news – I had been selected to go the home of a mid-ranking warrior priestess.  This was the highest privilege anyone from the orphanage had ever gotten, so I was told not to screw it up.

The house was still small compared to the rest of Xebel, but it was the biggest one I had ever been to.  I was told that I was to be greeted by the priestess’s daughter, who was training to be a Nereid.  I had seen them before in military parades – fierce woman warriors covered in armor of magic seashells and fish scales, riding massive sharks while brandishing golden tridents.  So naturally, I was shaking as I approached the front door, waiting to be greeted by a stern, cold-blooded killer.

But Tula was nothing like that.  She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen – a slender girl about two-and-a-half years my senior with gorgeous red hair and aquamarine eyes.  She wore a tight, yellow tank-top that exposed her midriff, a yellow sarong-like skirt fastened with a clam shell on the front around her waist, and golden bracelets on her forearms and ankles.

Her personality was just as lovely.  Upon seeing me, she welcomed me with a hug and gave me a guided tour of her home, keeping an upbeat and joyful tone the whole time.  I honestly didn’t think she was a Nereid until she showed me her battle shark.  It was then that I burst into laughter, claiming that she wasn’t scary or ferocious like how a Nereid should be.

Then she sacked her shark on me.  Just before it chomped down, Tula pulled me back and punched the beast in those and then summoned her armor and trident.  After about ten seconds, she subdued the beast, locked him back in his cage, and sent her armor back to its place on the wall.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

I was too scared and confused to answer.

“I’m sorry if I scared; I just thought it’d be fun to show off my skills.  But we warriors only want our enemies to fear us.  But you, Garth … you and I are going to be friends!”

/////////////////////////////////////////////

For many months I came by Tula’s house once a week to cook and clean for her and her mother.  Well, her mother never came by, as she was busy with her work as a priestess, and I guess I did cook and clean for her shark as well.

But as these months passed, I became more familiar with her house, and so my duties took less time to complete.  This allowed me to spend more time with Tula, who made sure that her one day off each weak was the same one that I came over.  We spent time playing games together, both indoor and outdoor.  She also got to show off some battle magic, and in teaching me, we discovered something I had never known about myself – that I could do water magic.

She also tried to teach me to ride her shark, but that didn’t work out so well.

One day, before leaving, I asked why she wanted to spend so much time with a lower-caste person like myself.  As it turns out, her mother had little time for her, and all the other Nereids belonged to classes higher than her.  Thus, I was the only real relationship she had.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The next week, I came to Tula’s place to find her in her bedroom, putting on her armor and polishing her trident.

“I have been summoned to go to The Trench,” she explained.

I dropped my supply bag.  The Trench was the most dangerous place in the entire ocean.  Every now and again, the horrors that came out of it needed to be pushed back.

“They say that this is a small eruption, so I won’t be gone very long.  But it I don’t, take care of the place for my mom, OK?

Trident in hand, she moved passed me, headed for her war shark, possibly never to come back again.  Once she was halfway down the hall, I couldn’t hold myself back anymore.  I bee-lined straight towards her, shouted her name, and hugged her tight from behind.

“No, don’t go!  I want you!”

Tula turned around and looked at me with the same shocked face that I had.  She smiled, took my cheeks in her palms and kissed me.

This kiss continued as she used water-magic to bring us back to her bedroom, her trident and armor falling to the floor along the way.  As Tula pushed her tongue down my throat, I let myself fall back onto her bed; then she raised herself up and undressed me.

“I want you too, Garth.  I have been taught to fight for so many things – for Atlantis, for Xebel, for the gods, for glory and honor and family.  But all the training, all the sweat, all the exhaustion, all the pain – I never had anyone I felt was worth it.”

Then she pulled off her top.

“Not until I met you.  I want to fight for you, so that I can have all of you.”

“Tula…”

“Lie still.” The she untied her sarong skirt.

“Tula, wait, I’ve…”

“Never done this before?  Me neither.  That’s what makes this moment so special!”

We both screamed as she put it in. 

“Don’t hold back,” she directed.  “Give me a warrior’s best!”

I did.  It felt so good, so … connecting.  Once we were done, we spent the rest of my work shift silently embracing each other.

I didn’t know if that was right or wrong.  All I knew was that I wanted to be embraced with Tula forever.

When it was time for me to leave, Tula escorted me to her front door.  As I walked out, she hugged me from behind, whispered into my ear, “I love you very much”, and pecked me on the cheek.

That was the first time anyone had said they loved me.  I blushed and smiled.

/////////////////////////////////////

It really was the shortest Trench rebellion, since the Atlantean army put it down after just four days.  Many warriors from Xebel claimed many kills, and Tula was among them.  The next time I saw her, I took news scrolls with her holding up two monstrous heads to congratulate her military vigilance.

But upon seeing me, her reaction was to yank me inside and start making love.  Makes sense, since I was the person she was fighting for after all.

This went on for a few more months.  Granted, I still did my cooking and cleaning duties, but Tula now wanted a lot more spare time to defile every room in her house.  Even the shark cage.

I truly loved her, but never felt like I deserved her.  And then I lost her.

It was the anniversary of our peace treaty with the Stratans, a humanoid race who lived in and controlled the Earth much like how Atlanteans did for the seas.  Tula was part of the military showmanship.  But this celebration turned into an act of war, as the Stratans used the powers to trigger a massive earthquake, reducing most of Xebel to rubble.

My friends at the orphanage were fine.  I was able to protect them from falling rubble by creating an ice shield, thanks to what Tula had taught me.  We banded together with other survivors, and I saw them mourn their lost loved ones.  I prayed to Poseidon that Tula was alright.

The next day, the main Atlantean army appeared, led by King Orin himself.  Just as they were tended to us, the last remaining warriors from Xebel appeared.  In front of them were the Nereids, and I searched in vain to find Tula.  Leading them on a war shark was a red-haired Nereid with angry blue eyes.  King Orin approached her and asked what had happened.

“The Stratans turned against us.  They took everything from us.  They took everything from me.”

“And what is your name and title?”

“My name is Mera, and I have been made the new general this city.  Two days ago, though, I was just a lowly priestess.  But after the attack, rank didn’t matter.  What was left of Xebel followed me because I was the only one who took charge.”

“And how did you take charge?”

“After attacking, the Stratans fled like cowards.  I went after them and slaughtered the whole entourage.  The ones who followed me were impressed and followed my calls for retaliation.  We went to their city and with our magic drove them mad.  As we left, they were tearing themselves and their city apart.”

“That type of magic is forbidden.”

“So is breaking a peace treaty.”

“So, you believe in eye for eye and tooth for tooth?”

“I believe in ending fights quickly.”

The survivors all gathered their lost loved ones for a massive burial.  The warriors were given their own gravesite, and the bodies were pulled on carriages through the ruined streets.

That’s when I saw my precious Tula, dressed in her armor, trident in her hands, crystallized inside a coffin.  I tried running to her, but got called back by a random onlooker.  He wasn’t at all angry, but calmly explained that we had to wait to honor our dead.

///////////////////////////////

I finally got to approach Tula’s crystal coffin.  Her beautiful aquamarine eyes forever closed, her lovely red hair forever behind that helmet, her lovely lips never to smile again.  I knelt down and burst into tears.

I was careful to come when the cemetery was empty, since I didn’t want anyone to know what she had with a lowly cleaning orphan.  So, I was surprised when I looked up to see a figure in a black hooded robe staring down at me.  I couldn’t see the face, but I did notice long red hair.

“I’m sorry, I know I’m not supposed to be here.  I’ll go.”

“Wait,” the person called back in a woman’s voice.  “Did you know my daughter?”

I stopped and turned back around.  “You’re Tula’s mother?”

“Yes, but I don’t really deserve to be called that.  I was more focused on my priestly duties, giving blessings for the harvests and sacrifices for victory.  I kept promising that I’d make time for her, but I kept choosing her less and less and … I’m a horrible mother!”  She put her hands over her face and cried.

“Hey, you were a great mother!  Tula loved to brag about how great you are with your magic and healing, and how you inspired her to serve Atlantis!”

“Of course she’d say that.  I know she always hated me.”

“No, she didn’t!  Tula could never hate anyone!”

“Yes, I guess you’re right.  I mean, I’m sure you knew her better I ever did.”

“Well…”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think I got your name.”

“Oh, uh, Garth.”

“Well, Garth, how exactly did you know my little Tula?”

“I was … I’m an orphan.  The one that was sent to clean and cook at your house.”

“Is that all you were to her?”

“No, we also played games and she taught me some magic.”

“So, you were friends.”

I thought I’d just spill the whole truth out.  “Yes, and also … lovers.  Very frequent lovers.”

I didn’t know what type of response to expect, but I was still surprised when she knelt down and hugged me tight, now crying tears of joy.

“Thank you, Garth!  Tula was so upset and so lonely.  For a while, she said she had nothing to live for or fight for.  But then she stopped saying that, and seemed to get a little happier each time I could see her.  Now I know why.  You are what she was living for?”

I joined in with her crying, drenching her shoulder in my tears.  Then she stood back up and looked down at me, but I still felt to ashamed to look up.

“So, Garth, what are you going to do now.  Go back to cooking and cleaning?”

“No.  I want to be worthy of Tula.  I want to be the type of person that she was willing to live for, to fight for, to die for.  I want…”

I looked up at her and yelled, “I want to be a warrior just like her!”

And then I recognized her.

“Wait, you’re…”

“Yes,” she pulled down her hood and showed her face and new military crown.  “Please call me Mera”.

The same Mera who had avenged her daughter’s death by single-handedly slaughtering a small army and used forbidden magic to tear apart a city with madness.

The same daughter that I had just confessed to banging.

I immediately got down on all forms with my head in the ground, begging for forgiveness.  Using magic, Mera made me stand up and face her.

“Why should I be angry?  You made her happy, after all.”

I’m still relieved to have heard that.

“Well, Garth, do you really want to be a warrior?  Because I can help.  It turns out, this was merely just the start of our war with the Stratans.  King Orin has called me to Poseidonis to discuss my role in his army.  Whatever position I get, it should be easy for me to enroll you for training at the royal academy.”

“You can do that?”

“Yes, but it won’t be easy.  You’ll break your body and mind everyday…”

“Do it!  I don’t care how hard it is!  I’m doing it for Tula!”

/////////////////////////////////////////

Two years later, and I’m a pretty damn good soldier.  I excel at all forms of combat and water magic.  I even got aquatic life under control, which is useful when you need to stop a rampaging dragon-turtle in the South China Sea.

I’m also quite the experienced lover.  No, I don’t love anyone the way that I loved Tula, but I do have experience making love across the academy, which includes every species of humanoid aquatic life in Atlantis.  (And yes, that includes mermaids.  And to answer your next question – oral, that’s how.)

Mera has made a great name for herself as well.  After bringing a swift end to the Stratan civilization, she became the Queen of Atlantis, and King Orin has given her two children – Orin II and Mareena.

Naturally, I was the one chosen for a very special role.  Since King Orin was half-human, he spent time slowly trying to get the humans up on the surface to be more accepting of co-existence with us Atlanteans.  This made him quite a few enemies, which in turn made him a few allies in some super-humans known as the Justice League, who gave the stupid nickname of “Aquaman” since “Orin” was too hard for them to pronounce.

Well, the League has decided to leave Earth to fight some big war before it comes here, and the League has allowed their young mentors to take their place.  Given my good relationship with Orin and Mera, I have been selected as his replacement.  Sounds like fun – even with my stupid nickname of “Aqualad” since “Garth” is apparently too hard for surface-dwellers.

Being Aqualad was pretty quiet.  I met up with Supergirl and Wonder Girl (for some sensual fun) and with the Jump City Titans (to take down some douche called Trident; they actually bought that he was the worst Atlantean villain).

I didn’t really play a big part until scouts reported an undersea base for a group called HIVE.  I brought this up to Supergirl and informed her that Atlantis was more than ready to take down these invaders.  However, she told me instead to stay nearby and get ready to receive intel from an inside agent – who went by Bumblebee.

I’ll never forget the first time I received a video transmission from her.  She was the first human I had ever seen with dark skin (unless you count Cyborg with that one patch on his head) and I was just enamored with beautiful it looked.  Dark skin, puff ball hair, lovely lips, that sassy voice that spoke up to tell me to pay attention.  I hadn’t felt that way since I had last seen Tula.

////////////////////////////////////////////////

Another group of Titans was meant to be formed in Steel City, and I joined for one reason: to finally meet Bumblebee face to face.  She was so much more beautiful in person and welcomed me into the new tower with a warm smile.  Recalling my lessons on human etiquette, I held out my hand and started to introduce myself.  She flew right up to my face and asked, “Do you want to have sex?”

After standing still with my mouth open, she moved in closer, closed her eyes, and gave me a kiss that involved her tongue scratching my gums.  In response, I lifted my hands to grab her arms, and then she released me and slowly flew back.

“You don’t mind, do you?  I’ll show you to your room.  Consider it my way of welcoming you in.”

I followed her to my room, where she plopped down on the bed and invited me to come join.  I did so, she took my hands and placed them on her breasts … and it was pretty standard after that.  Standard for a first time, anyway (which she found it hard to believe it wasn’t for me).

I didn’t mind her dominating me.  I was too enamored with her flawless ebony skin and how it felt like royal silk as I caressed her well-crafted body.  For the first time since Tula, I felt like I was with an angel.

So, I was fairly hurt when she just flew away when it was over.  I was even more hurt when she welcomed our third teammate, Speedy, the exact same way.  Hurt and impressed.

Our other teammates were Mas Y Menos, whom were used to an early bedtime.  This was good, since the other three of us really enjoyed threesomes on a regular schedule.

But after about a year or so, Karen and I preferred each other’s company, and Roy got more enjoyment from online chatting with Donna.  She enjoyed learning about Atlantean technology and how it mixed with magic, and I enjoyed appearing lazy so I could be bossed around by her.  She had a fierce, commanding personality that every warrior looks for in a mate.

//////////////////////////////////////////

The fight against Blackfire was finally over.  We had all suffered badly, but Karen was the most injured.  Makes sense, since she was the only one of us with the gets to go toe-to-toe with the crazy Red Lantern.

With my magic, I summoned water from a nearby burst-open pipe and enveloped it around her, healing her wounds and bringing her vitals back to normal.  It was the least I could do, since she took a starbolt for me.

As her vision restored, she looked at me and said my name.  I looked back at her and said hers.

Then we kissed.  It was very different from our kisses before.

Two weeks later, she introduced me to her parents.

Six weeks later, Mera united us in marriage and gave us new names – Tempest and Dolphin.

Nine months later, we had a baby girl.  Our precious little Tula.


End file.
